


Unanticipated

by Camuel



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camuel/pseuds/Camuel
Summary: 一个意料之外的故事警告：睡奸，一个带血迹的咬痕和（或许存在的微量）强制
Relationships: Paladin/Black Mage
Kudos: 8





	Unanticipated

艾欧泽亚时间1：00pm  
骑士拽着刚发售的黄金港装修日报兴致勃勃冲进来，脚步声啪嗒啪嗒在安静的房间里显得尤为刺耳，新换的木制地板被沉重的金属腿甲踩到嘎吱作响。  
“你看这个！！！”他大喊道，但是那个一直宅在房子里的人这次却没有回答他。  
难道是出门了？  
骑士放缓脚步，先小心翼翼探头往成山成海堆得比五个拉拉肥还高的书堆中看了看，又掀起成堆的卷轴和羊皮纸试图在下面发现一个被淹没的黑魔法师，最后神情肉眼可见的变得沮丧起来。他闷闷不乐地顺着楼梯下行，拉开平时被禁止进入的实验室大门，打算把东方风格新家具即将发售的新闻贴到实验室主人写到一半的论文上，这样那个人回来后就能第一眼注意到这个——  
——看来是不必了。  
四处不见踪影的黑魔此时正伏案安静睡着，脸枕在一叠报告上，羽毛笔乱糟糟插在墨水瓶里，法杖也滚落一旁，大概是刚被用完而变得暗淡的水晶在他脸上投射出浅浅的光芒，让那张平日里总是面无表情的脸变得格外柔和。  
骑士顿了一下，在把人喊醒然后用直爆火4抽脸和等到午睡自然醒之间果断选择了后者。他轻手轻脚脱下披风，盖在睡熟的黑魔身上，再抬头四处看了看，试图找到一个合适的地方——这所房子根本不是正常人类用来居住的，简单的说，房主从来没有考虑过在这里休息或者睡觉。唯一的例外是炉火融融的壁炉前有一块绒布地毯，柔软而厚实，直到上次发生了一点意外，然后它就被黑魔板着脸处理掉了，现在那儿空空荡荡，什么都没有。  
大脑飞速思考一圈后，骑士把目光投向被巨大书柜包围着的长桌，上面堆满许多摊开的大部头硬壳书籍，不过只要把它们搬到地上，这张桌子就大得足够躺下两个人。  
片刻后，黑魔安稳躺在被清理得一干二净的胡桃木长桌上，面目安详，双手交叠小腹前，脑后还垫着厚厚一叠墨迹尚新的羊皮纸。  
骑士满意地点点头，脱下铠甲往旁一扔，顺势在黑魔身边躺下。一名经验丰富的冒险者就应该能无论何处都可以抓紧时间创造条件好好休息。  
醒来时日头已开始逐渐下坠，骑士缓缓放开睡梦中被自己捞进怀里当抱枕的黑魔，突然产生了一丝疑惑。对于一个常年神经衰弱容易惊醒的法师来说，这次午睡时间也太长了些。  
他轻轻摇了摇黑魔肩膀，毫无反应。再加重力度晃悠，对方眼睫微微颤动，依然未转醒。  
顾不得自己很可能会被打出爆发药中的直爆异言，骑士掏出武器，一边大力用剑柄哐哐敲击盾牌一边发出震耳欲聋的呼喊：“醒一醒！你天语断了！！！”  
换做平时黑魔一定会愤怒地即刻起床，就算衣衫不整也要沉着脸给来他一套full combo，可今天情况的确有些不同寻常，即便这样他也紧闭双眼，只是似乎感觉有些吵闹而微微蹙眉。  
这下骑士真的有些担心了。  
他拽过黑魔才写完半张的最后一页报告迅速浏览一遍，发现似乎是关于某种水晶的研究，专有名词太过复杂看得眼晕，骑士叹了口气，喃喃自语：“虽然我对魔法也略知一二…但是这已经不属于我能看懂的范围了。”  
论文上找不出什么线索，骑士不抱希望的咏唱了一个深仁厚泽，光环过后不出所料没有作用，他尽力保持冷静，开始思考黑魔这种情况下会怎么做。  
难道要请个白魔法师来康复看看？  
被随意撂在地上的书正好啪嗒一声，由于重心不稳掉在地上，骑士的目光不经意追着划过，刹那间几个大字映入眼帘：《实验常见事故的基础处理方案》  
“！”  
他快走两步，急切地跨过各种零零碎碎的墨水瓶，文件，散开的缎带和不同大小的羽毛笔捡起那本书，一目十行翻找起所需信息：“如何迅速扑灭由炽炎引起的火灾……爆炸事故分级与抢救顺序……也不是这个………废料中的魔纹放置地点……呃？”  
——他确信刚才在《实验残余顽固污渍祛除指南》章节中一闪而过的那个单词是自己的名字。  
在这本手写小册子翻到封底前，骑士终于找到了想要的内容：“（实验体）由于操作不当陷入昏迷状态的处理方法总结……”嗯，应该就是这个了。他无视了中间一大串原因分析与汇总，直接跳到最后一排结论，上面赫然写着“给予足够刺激即可”。  
对于一个常年炸毁地下室，直面妖异致命攻击面不改色，就算顶着分摊也要咏唱出最后一个瞬发魔法才肯与队友集合的黑魔法师来说，究竟什么才能称之为刺激呢？  
骑士苦恼地挠了会儿头，决定死马当活马医，凑到黑魔身边附耳念出所有自己能够想到的句子：  
“输出太低boss要狂暴了。”  
“点名来了，刚好盖满黑魔纹。”  
“你打得没有召唤高。”  
“………”  
我的思想太贫瘠了。骑士忧郁的想。  
这些对于一个冷酷无情的黑魔法师来讲都不值一提，而他唯一见过这个人情绪激动的场景是……  
“这次你可不能怪我。”骑士戳了戳睡得不省人事的法师脸颊，微笑着说道。  
沉默即是默认。  
由于壁炉的存在，室内并没有很冷，冰神灯在头顶旋转投下冰凉的以太中和成适宜温度以便保存娇贵的古籍们。在这种温度下脱掉所有衣服，无论如何都免不了要感冒。  
半昏沉半清醒的黑魔甚至不知道自己的鞋袜裤子是什么时候被脱掉的，他迷迷糊糊感觉自己似乎是侧躺着睡着了，身体沉重到无法动弹，但是脊背被温暖的手掌抚摸的感觉很舒服……  
漆黑的法袍下摆被撩起推至腰间，那只手被滑腻的侧腰皮肉吸引住，逡巡许久后才想起正题，于是顺着光滑的腰线向下直接握住了沉眠中的性器。骑士熟练地捋动柱身，拇指似有似无从敏感的头部刮擦而过，过于熟稔的手法不到片刻就让黑魔半硬起来。  
这个姿势从后面刚好可以把人揽入怀中，骑士一边给人做手活一边把头埋到黑魔脖颈中嗅，这人爱干净得很，身上只有一点淡淡的邪衣薰衣草气息。总觉得尝一尝输出就能变高的样子……他吻了吻黑魔的颈窝，没忍住留下一个浅浅的牙印。  
黑魔平稳的呼吸倏然急切起来，滑溜溜的腺液已经逐渐从前头溢出，流了骑士一手，在摩擦中发出细微的咕啾声，又被顺着抹到后穴处作为润滑。  
*  
黑魔很少会做梦，他的睡眠总是又轻又浅，走路声稍大点都能让他警觉地睁开双眼。偶尔才有次难得的深层睡眠，能梦到什么东西的次数更少，不过这时候的梦往往真实到令人分不清现实和虚幻。  
他这几天一直在研究被从雷克兰德带回来的以太之晶，设计好几组对照实验意图找出和艾欧泽亚本土存在物的不同，然而当他尝试着用它释放一个催眠法术时，奇怪的事情发生了。  
不知何时层层堆积的快感毫无防备在大脑中爆裂开，酥麻的感觉顺着脊背一路向下……也许是反过来，不过他已经分不清了，臀缝被散发着惊人热度的东西摩擦着，烧得他整个人一片混沌。在思维彻底陷入停滞前，黑魔努力思考了最后一个问题：失败的催眠术难道能召唤出梦魔吗？  
*  
睡眠中的肉体由于放松而愈发柔软，臀肉被揉得泛了红，乱七八糟的体液涂得到处都是，还混杂了刚从黑魔袍子口袋里找到的上级以太药，呈现出一片诱人的光泽。  
这人睡着的时候也太乖了……既不会用各种法术砸他也不会浑身僵硬仿佛要上刑，更不会做到一半突然说有个矩阵的秩写错了要去改。这具身体诚实得不得了，随便扩张几下后穴就开始乖乖地往里吸他的手指，被按到腺体那处时更是整个人都抖了一下，从耳根到脖子全透着红意。  
简直想直接吃掉他，一口一口吞到肚子里去。  
骑士用牙齿叼着黑魔的后颈皮肉磨了又磨，还是舍不得用力咬下去，干脆抽出扩张到一半的手指打算直接进入正题。  
开始还算是顺利，又软又热的肠道迫不及待缠了上来，努力吞下尺寸过大的肉棒，然而越往后越是艰难。吞到一半时，骑士停下来皱着眉摸了摸黑魔的脊背，果然是润滑不太够，就算是在相对钝感的睡眠中也因为疼痛冒出一层细密汗珠。  
这样的话……他用指尖缓缓揉着瑟缩的穴口，也不着急一口气进入，而是就着残留的以太药水慢吞吞抽插起来，一步步操开狭窄的肉壁。蓝色职业的耐力都很足，他一点也不急。  
方才还有些萎靡不振的肉体很快被温存的动作所安慰，再次放松下来，前头也高高翘起流出许多腺液。黑魔被插得呼吸加快，摩擦到敏感处时还会小声冒出难耐的鼻音。骑士听到时以为他已经醒了，按着人发狠般抽插了几十下，最后一下深深肏到整根没入，黑魔后穴绞得死紧，身体不住发颤，竟然直接被插射了。  
骑士缓缓呼出一口气，就着连接的姿势把黑魔翻过来，看到他潮红的脸色和紧闭的双眼，欲望和担忧交杂的复杂情绪充斥心头，既爱他这幅任人摆弄的乖巧模样，又气他不知怎么把自己弄成这样，最终只是沉默着吻了一下黑魔长长的眼睫，把人抱起来用跪坐的姿势继续插入得更深。  
*  
黑魔醒的时候感觉全身都痛，仿佛和魔界花凯西热辣舌吻之后又在阿斯特拉山顶被来回碾压了三遍，与此同时屁股里还有个存在感鲜明的东西抵着他敏感的肠壁反复摩擦，他还没来得及发表什么感想就被顶得呜咽一声，泪花瞬间模糊了视线。  
身体怎么会这么敏感……  
他调动力气动了动手指，触感坚硬光滑，这才发现自己上身趴在平时用来查资料的矮桌上，下面被扒得一干二净，半跪在地上翘起屁股，正被人掐着腰侵犯，而身下垫的深蓝色披风正好张扬彰显了犯人身份。  
来不及思考到底是怎么回事，黑魔咬着牙努力平缓呼吸，一边承受着越来越重的撞击一边开口：“…停……停一下……”  
身后的人顿了片刻，就在黑魔以为他们能好好谈谈的时候，那人毫无防备发起了仿佛技能冷却时间不存在般的猛烈攻击，连接处体液混合着射入的精液被打出激烈白沫，顺着大腿色情流下，被操熟了的身体敏感得要命，黑魔抓狂地咬住下唇，还是没能阻止断断续续带着哭腔的呻吟泄露出来。  
骑士在他身体里射完这一发后才停下，然而仍旧一声不吭。黑魔简直恨不得自己就没醒过，他嗓子都快喊哑了，对方给他喂了几口上级以太药润润喉咙才勉强能说出话：“你……”他看了看周围被各种奇怪的液体弄得乱七八糟的草稿纸和桌子，还有那本《实验常见事故的基础处理方案》，千言万语最终汇成一句：“……明天给我把桌子扔掉。”  
骑士没说好也没说不好，只摸摸他的脸，柔声问道：“除了这个你还有什么想说的吗？”  
黑魔迅速摇头，他现在喉咙痛，什么都不想说。如果可以的话最好回他们共同的房子一趟，好好洗个澡吃点东西然后睡觉，一觉醒来再查清事实追究责任，今天的运动量实在远超出一个死宅自闭法师平均范围了。  
“……你要干什么？”黑魔警觉问道。  
骑士动作温柔地把他抱起来，又温和地把他按在顶到天花板大书架上，不容拒绝的，坚定的，把再次硬起来的性器插入那个湿软的肉穴。  
黑魔勉强用酸痛的胳膊环住骑士的脖子避免自己掉下去，感受到背后到底是什么时勃然色变：“换个地方！别弄脏我的书！”  
这人根本没在意自己现在的处境，比起自己要被做些什么更在意他的宝贝书本们。  
骑士简直要气笑了，干脆松开手让他就着重力猛然下滑，一口气吞入整根阴茎。酸麻的快感仿佛要把人溺死，黑魔张着嘴却发不出任何声音，手指无力地抓挠几下，最终只是向后仰靠在层叠的书本上，双眼失神看着虚空。骑士不等他适应就再次动了起来，每一次都肏得又深又狠，语气却很温柔：“下次别再把自己搞得突然昏过去了，明白吗？”  
黑魔茫然看着他。这个姿势进得太深了，深到他感觉自己快要被捅穿，恐惧和愉悦淹没了大脑。在意识到之前，他靠近施加这一切的那个人，似求饶又似依赖般的将嘴唇贴上去给了他一个吻。  
骑士愣了一下，出乎意料的感觉自己似乎被安抚了。这么近的距离注视着那双因为快感水色潋滟的眼瞳，他的心脏突然猛烈跳动起来。  
完蛋，是美人计，好想投降。  
他掩饰般地移开视线，一边心跳不已，一边又觉得不行应该给这家伙留下点深刻的教训，干脆低头叼住黑魔白嫩的侧颈，略一用力留下个带着隐约血迹的牙印。  
黑魔吃痛的叫了一声，被疼痛刺激得浑身紧绷，后穴一阵瑟缩，绞得身体内部的肉棒也快要忍不住，于是比之前更用力的干了起来。这一次快感太过猛烈，黑魔被肏得瞳孔都要涣散了，生理性的眼泪流个不停，不仅是眼角，整张脸都潮红一片。到了最后前面已经射不出来什么，于是只好硬生生用后面达到了干性高潮。  
倦意随之席卷而来，昏迷前他脑子里剩下的最后一个想法是：“蓝色职业就不应该打技速魔晶石。”  
*  
艾欧泽亚时间5：00am  
骑士惊醒时正面对着脸色阴沉到前所未有的黑魔，他不动声色往后挪了挪，眼前几乎出现冲天而起的三连咏唱特效的幻觉。  
“……早？今天想吃什么？”  
“……”  
黑魔沉默片刻，沙哑的声音响起：“下次看书看完整，催眠法术时效过了我就会醒。”  
“另外，早上我想喝浓缩奶油咖啡。”


End file.
